


Los Visores

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Altern Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Iruma is fast in his high heel shoes, Kaito and Shuichi . exe stopped of work do you wish restart the app?, M/M, Maki and Kayeydey .exe stopped of work too, No Despair, Ouma and Iruma wild appeared what will Angie do?, Ouma not Oma, Romance, SaiOuMota - Freeform, Super Spies Ouma and Iruma, Workout, binoculars lol, but are two shy shits, fluff?, just read this if you want to laugh, kibougamine, lol, lol again, ouma being ouma, saioumota week day 5, they two love too much his boyfriends/Girlfriends, use translate google you all lazy asses, very fast, with a bit of HaruIruMatsu lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Al fin estaba en sus manos, la última gran creación de Iruma, claro que él fue el de la idea, a ella nunca se le ocurría hacer nada más que juguetes sexuales extraños e inventos para hacer cosas mientras duermes, como fuera, los tenía y eso era lo que importaba, unos binoculares de alta tecnología que le permitían ver a más de diez metros de distancia, con visión nocturna, cámara y la capacidad de hacer videos en alta definición, todo eso podía hacer este objeto y no podía esperar para usarlos.¿Qué para qué lo quería?Si les hacía sentir mejor, no iba a robar un banco con ellos.Era para una causa mucho más prometedora e interesante que esa…





	Los Visores

Saltó desde el marco de la ventana, extendiendo su brazo hasta tomar una rama del árbol que yacía enfrente de su ventana, balanceándose con la habilidad de un mono o ninja, o un mono-ninja en todo caso, cayó al suelo con la gracia de un gato, observando las tinieblas a su alrededor, con cuidado, no podía ser descubierto y no iba a hacerlo, sonrió a nadie cuando observó que no había muros en la costa, corrió hacia los árboles de su alrededor, escondiéndose entre ellos, en su mente, un solo objetivo.

La sala investigación de Iruma-chan.

Se movió con cuidado de que las cámaras de seguridad no le vieran, no podía darse el lujo, nadie podía enterarse de esto, ni siquiera el director Kirigiri, uno pensaría ¿Qué estaba ocultando? ¿Eran drogas? ¿Una broma? ¿Tal vez… tráfico de lolis? Pero quedarían sorprendidos de saber que no era ninguna de estas opciones, oh no, era algo mucho más oscuro.

Pero ni siquiera se les ocurra pensar que estaba cogiendo con Iruma, que asco, de solo pensarlo le daban náuseas.

Llegó al lugar prometido, observó el gran laboratorio con una sonrisa de gato astuto, la ventana estaba abierta, miró a su alrededor antes de saltar por ella, entrando y dando una vuelta digna de un agente súper secreto.

-¡HIEEEEE! Al fin llegaste- dijo la inventora, sorprendida por la forma en la que entró, que bueno que dejó esa ventana abierta, no necesitaba arreglarla de nuevo, estúpido gremlin y sus marometas de ninja.

El más pequeño se irguió, quitándose el polvo del traje mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada-¿Los terminaste?-cuestionó en un tono de voz misterioso, la chica se retorció nerviosa observando su creación en la mesa y alzándola para que la viera, casi pareciendo decepcionada.

-Solo pude terminar uno, no me dio más tiempo- dijo la rubia, viendo como el más pequeño observaba su invento, probándolo y frunciendo un poco el ceño, así van a tener que compartir ¿Eh? Solo esperaba que esto no terminara mal.

Asintió, contestándole- Esta bien, vámonos, compartiremos esta cosa, mira que ya han comenzado- aquello hizo que la otra se animara y se levantara de golpe, mientras ellos salían del laboratorio en dirección al lugar prometido.

¿Qué era lo que se encontraba en sus manos?  Era lo que debían preguntarse, el último y uno de los mejores inventos de Miu Iruma, en forma binoculares inocentes se encontraba una pieza de alta tecnología, capaz de hacer zoom a más de diez metros de distancia, tomar fotos a más de ocho mil pixeles en alta resolución, con visión nocturna y la posibilidad de grabar videos, también en alta definición, además de bluetooth como extra, un artefacto de espionaje de alta tecnología al alcance de sus manos, idea nacida de la mente del pequeño líder supremo en una conversación de un día al azar.

¿Qué para que los usarían? Oh bueno, si les hace sentir mejor, no es para robar un banco.

Se acercaron a su arbusto designado para ellos, marcado con ramitas, con un par de pantas y bocadillos para Iruma, se escondieron detrás de las frondosas hojas, observando a sus objetivos a diez metros de distancia, recuerden, no estaban haciendo una broma, oh no, allí se encontraban sus cuatro personas, las personas favoritas en el mundo de Ouma y las personas favoritas en el mundo de Iruma.

Saihara, Momota, Maki y Kaede, estaban comenzando su rutina de ejercicio, rutina que hacían dos veces a la semana, una que ellos amaban ver, ¿Por qué no estaban allí con sus novios y novias? Bueno, es gracioso y puede hasta parecer tonto pero…

Les daba pena.

No creían que nunca fueran a tener el valor para simplemente acompañarles y verles ejercitarse, sus mejillas ardían de solo estar allí sentados espiándoles y fomentando sobre los buenos y calientes que estaban, vamos que no podían callarse, tan solo mírenlos, para Ouma observar a Momota y Saihara era un espectáculo, incluso su detective tenía músculos y ni hablar de Momota, sabría que no podía enfrentarlos de frente, si estuviera allí probablemente terminaría huyendo de los nervios.

Por otro lado Iruma estaba en una situación similar, si bien Kaede no tenia músculos su cuerpo de modelo lo compensaba y Maki, demonios ¡Sus músculos!, apretaba las piernas de solo pensarlo y por eso allí estaban, demasiado avergonzados para estar con ellos pero no lo suficiente para no espiarles desde una distancia segura, unos diez metros.

Iruma sacó los binoculares y observó, sentadillas, ¡Sus favoritas!-Oh dios, mira a Maki- Ouma no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a los gemidos de Iruma, dándoles un codazo para que se callara ¿Es que quería que los escucharan?-HIIIEEEE perdón, pero no me vas a decir que no, mira su culo y esas piernas, sus músculos y mi Kaede, esos pechos rebotantes, y sus piernas tampoco están mal, no puedo evitar imaginarlas…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Ouma le dio otro codazo, mientras hacía que su cuerpo imitara arcadas.

-Cállate puerca, no necesitaba esa información- gruñó el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, definitivamente no necesitaba esa información, iba a tener imágenes mentales que le causarían traumas de por vida si seguía escuchando, prefería sacarse los ojos con una cuchara.

-Hiieee déjame, solo estás celoso de que tengo a las mejores novias del mundo y los tuyos solo son unos vírgenes que de seguro ni siquiera te han tocado aún- refutó ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras volvía a ver por los binoculares- Definitivamente mis niñas son las mejores, son tan hermosas- Ouma rodó los ojos ¿Cuántas miles de veces había escuchado esto? Estaba bien que las amara pero se estaba cansando de escuchar el mismo disco rayado.

Por otro lado, ella llevaba más de diez minutos con los visores-Iruma-chan me toca, llevas diez minutos, dameeeeee- le dijo de forma infantil haciéndole puchero a la más alta, quien solo se retorció frunciendo  el ceño y de mala gana le entregó el visor.

Cuando los binoculares cayeron en sus manos fueron directamente hacia su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando su vista fue al par, realmente la cámara se veía muy bien, captaba todos los detalles de ellos aún en la oscuridad, podía ver los hermosos ojos de Saihara brillando con determinación para terminar sus ejercicios, sus mejillas sonrojadas del esfuerzo y el sudor cayendo por su piel, con sus brazos expuestos por tener las mangas de su camisa blanca arremangadas, uff que buena vista; se mordió el labio inferior cuando pasa a Momota ¿Era legal ser tan sexy? Porque esto tenía que romper algún tipo de regla, no debería existir ser más sexy que Rantaro, pero a sus ojos Momota lo era, superaba al aventurero, a Gonta, al motociclista del peinado gracioso de la clase 78, a Nidai de la 77, a su propio profesor Sakakura con mucha facilidad, sus músculos firmes, el sudor cayendo por su piel, su camiseta sin mangas, pegándose a su tonificado pecho y con una de esas sonrisas que le hacía suspirar, sus ojos brillando de felicidad mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Oh, como le gustaría estar entre los dos, presionado contra sus cuerpos, cálidos y musculosos, con sus brazos rodeándole sin escapatoria, no es que quiera irse de todos modos en dicha situación, ellos susurrándoles palabras tiernas y llenas de amor al oído, cada vez mas cerca de él, mientras estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de Saihara y Momota pasaba peligrosamente a su nuca, uno de sus tantos puntos débiles y entonces…

-Hey gremlin ¿Qué pasa con la tienda de campaña?- le cuestionó la chica de forma burlona, haciendo que el otro se separa de sus visores, completamente sonrojado, saliendo de sus pensamientos, no podía ser, miró hacia abajo solo para darse cuenta de que era una mentira y que el visor había sido arrebatado de sus manos.

-Kyahahahahaha te lo creíste, ah y gracias por los visores, te habías tardado mucho- dijo la rubia tomándolo de nuevo en sus manos, para disgusto del más pequeño, no había durado ni cinco minutos con ellos, esto tenía que ser un crimen. Le lanzó una mirada molesta a la inventora que no le tomó en cuenta y solo miró a sus novias entrenar, todo eso mientras la baba caía de su boca- H-han empezado a hacer flexiones- le informó, aunque no sabía si era para él o solo se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, daba igual, no era justo, quería ver también ¿Por qué la cerda no pudo hacer otro visor?

-Iruma-chan dámelos, no es justo, quiero verlos hacer flexiones, no me dejaste nada de tiempo- dijo el Líder supremo cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando como un niño, a la rubia que lo ignoró por completo ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarle?-Iruma-chan es enserio- gruñó de nuevo, cayendo en el pozo de los ignorados, de nuevo gruñó e intentó arrebatarle el visor a la otra.

-Espera un poco, ya casi acaban las flexiones- ante esto los ojos de Ouma se abrieron como platos, definitivamente no se podía perderse de verlos hacer flexiones ¿Y esta cerda quería acapararse los binoculares hasta que las terminaran? No señor, no dentro de su guardia.

-¡HIIIIEEEE no!- gritó cuando sintió una tirón de su cabello, haciéndola chillar y casi dejar caer su amado invento, se giró a ver al más pequeño que tenía el ceño fruncido y un mechón de cabello de la rubia en sus manos- Espera un poco más.

-¡No! ¡No es justo que tú seas la única que los vea, acaparadora!- exclamó, señalando a la  otra con un dedo acusador, Iruma resopló, frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Yo fui la que lo creó! Tengo derecho

-¡Yo fui el que te hizo los planos! ¡Yo tengo más derecho que tú!

-¡P-pues yo puse a trabajar mi cerebro dorado para hacerlo funcionar!, además, ¡Tus planos estaban mal hechos!

-¡Iruma-chan, sabes que odio a los mentirosos! En primer lugar, tienes un cerebro de pez, con el intelecto de una ardilla que solo sabe hacer juguetes sexuales e inventos para hacer cosas cuando estás durmiendo y en segundo lugar, ¡Yo nunca, jamás, en esta vida he hecho planos mal diseñados! ¡Mis diseños son perfectos!

-¡HIEEEEEE! P-pero no te enojes

-¡Claro que me enojo! Acabas de decir que te doy trabajos mal hechos, yo nunca te doy trabajos mal hechos, no hay ninguna línea fuera de lugar, ¡Ahora dame eso!- exclamó arrebatándole los visores- ¡Y no quiero volver a escuchar ninguna palabra de lo buenas que están tus niñas! ¡O los pechos de Kaede o el culo de Maki! ¡No quiero vomitar! Gracias.

Al fin, tenía los visores para el solito, al fin podría ver a sus queridos novios, a sus personas favoritas en este mundo.

-…Ehh, Gremlin…-

-¡Cállate! Ahora como castigo me vas a escuchar hablar de mis amados Momota-chan y Saihara-chan, sin filtros- dijo, colocándose los visores, esas cosas se habían desconfigurado, parpadeó un par de veces, woa, si se habían desconfigurado, se veían muy cerca, pero no era así, imposible.

-Ehh Gremlin…

-¿No escuchaste? Que te calles, estas cosas realmente se ven bien, es tan detallado, hasta puedo ver sus respiraciones y como se mueven sus músculos, ¿Te he dicho que Momota-chan está bueno? ¿No? pues lo está y muchooooo

-Gremlin…

-Empapado de sudor hace que se le pegue la camiseta y ¡Por Atua!, es tan sexy, ahhh si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente atrevido para acorralarme a mí y a Saihara-chan, creo que moriría feliz y eso no es una mentira, o de vergüenza también, pero eso es lo de menos, mira sus brazos, apuesto a que podría cargarnos a mí y a Saihara-chan y sin problemas, ¡Como me encanta verlo entrenar! Normalmente su estúpida chaqueta esta en medio, aunque también me gusta, aún no he logrado quitársela pero lo haré, es mi sueño dormirme sobre ella, apuesto a que huele como él.

-Gremlin…

-No me hagas repetirlo puerca. Y Saihara-chan no se queda atrás, me encanta cuando se quita su chaqueta negra y se arremanga las manga de su camisa blanca, es tan sexy así, esta ganando más músculos, tampoco me importaría estar atrapado en sus brazos… o de los dos en todo caso, bueno y cuando Saihara-chan hace ejercicio también se pone rojo, es tan lindo, me hace imaginármelo en… otro escenario, lástima que aún no ha pasado, demonios, es solo que soy tímido, no podría proponerlo, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Incluso tú ya me has ganado en ese terreno, si seguimos así capaz que hasta Gonta y Kiibo nos ganen, capaz… hasta se aburren de mí.

-Gremlin…

-Ah, tienes razón, mejor no pensar en eso, mejor sigo pensando en Saihara-chan, como en sus bonitos ojos ámbar, juro que si los miro demasiado tiempo voy a quedar hipnotizado, oye, incluso desde esta distancia puedo contar sus pestañas, son tan bonitas y gruesas, Saihara-chan es tan bello. Los dos son tan bellos, a veces no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de tenerles, pienso que soy el suertudo definitivo y no Komaeda-chan, los amo tanto, antes me daba miedo este sentimiento, nunca lo había sentido antes, pero ahora… ahora es diferente, es imposible resistirlo, realmente se me esta pegando la idiotez de Momota, hasta cursi me estoy poniendo…

-Gremlin…

-Iruma-chan ya, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre tus novias, ni de los perfectos pechos de Kaede ni en su cuerpo de modelo o del asombroso culo de Maki y sus perfectas piernas, ni en que cosas te las imaginas así, más te vale que dejes de restregarme en la cara que tú ya…

-¡Kokichi!

-¡Qué quie…!

Fue cuando por fin vio el porqué del tono urgente de la inventora para que dejara de hablar, su rostro, sin poderlo evitar, alcanzó niveles extraordinarios de sangre acumulada, se tornó de diez tipos de color rojo, su corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente en su caja torácica; mierda, habían sido descubiertos con las manos en la masa, enfrente de ellos se encontraban nada más y nada menos que los cuatro susodichos, todos igual de sonrojados y congelados que ellos, Saihara y Momota parecían querer decir algo pero las palabras no salían, parecía que todavía estuvieran procesando la información.

Ouma no podía creerlo, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que le devolviera los visores a Iruma, lanzándoselos y entonces soltando un: _“Tienes razón, son tuyos, quédatelos, adiós Iruma-chan”_ y saliera corriendo de allí, como si lo persiguiera el diablo, escuchó a Iruma soltar un chillido y gritarle un _“¡Espérame, no me dejes aquí, traidor!”_ mientras ella comenzaba a correr tras él, era rápida hasta en tacones, los dos corrieron a toda velocidad a los dormitorios ¿Qué harían? Si iban a sus cuartos ellos tumbarían la puerta, muy probablemente Maki y Momota, no se detendrían hasta hablar con ellos, los dos se miraron, así que eso dejaba fuera de discusión sus propias habitaciones, tenían que ir a otra ¿Pero cuál?

Fue cuando la vieron, una habitación en frente, una en la que sus novios y novias no buscarían, ni siquiera se les pasaría por la cabeza que estaban allí, asintieron, tocaron la puerta frenéticamente de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Gyhahaha! ehhh, pero ¿Qué les pasa?- cuestionó la morena con una alegre sonrisa, siempre estando en su modo de felicidad absoluta, mirándoles con curiosidad como jadeaban del cansancio de haber corrido tanto para huir de los cuatro fantásticos.

-Ha pasado muchas cosas Angie-chan, ¿Nos dejas dormir contigo?-la muchacha parpadeó confundida un momento por la petición, pero enseguida colocó una brillante sonrisa y los dejó pasar.

-¡Claro que si! Todos son bienvenidos a los aposentos de Atua- y con eso entraron a la habitación, bueno, al menos podrían huir de ellos por esta noche, ya pensarían en que hacer al día siguiente y probablemente en un mes en adelante.

Fue cuando notaron una cosa, solo un detalle, uno pequeñísimo, minúsculo e insignificante.

-¡HIEEEEE! ¿Y los binoculares?

-… Iruma-chan, yo te los lancé cuando me fui

-…P-puede que los haya dejado… ¿Allí?

-Iruma-chan… estás muerta.

-¡No! piedad.

-¡Gyahahahaha que divertido!

-¿Angie-chan dónde esta tu papel higiénico para ahorcar a esta puerca?

-¿Are? En el baño divino de Atua por supuesto

-¡HIEEEEE! Nooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> \--- Y asi fue como Kaito, Shuichi, Kaede y Maki, encontraron el Visor y siendo motivados por su infinita curiosidad (Saihara), revisaron el visor y descubrieron su entrada USB, los conectaron a la computadora de Momota y... 
> 
> Encontraron las fotos. 
> 
> Cabe destacar que Iruma y Ouma iban a ser atrapados de una forma u otra y... Bichos, muuuuuuchos bichos 7v7 .
> 
> \---
> 
> Otra historia hilarante y la que me gusta llamar como nuestra segunda mejor creación :v 
> 
> Si les gusto déjenoslo saber y si gustan pueden comprarnos un café :D  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
